


True Love

by dncrnthedark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dncrnthedark/pseuds/dncrnthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook has a plan to get Emma to see that she loves him. However, Magic is always unpredictable and nothing quite turns out the way it's planned!<br/>This is total Swan Queen wishful thinking that came out of a dream I had. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

It was dusk in Storybrooke, Maine and the air was filled with a peaceful kind of energy. It had been a few weeks now since things had calmed down. Life was in full swing. Normal life. No curses, no witches or visitors from other realms, not even a hint of evil pawn shop owners. It was beginning to feel as if this little town was now just like any other. Except for its inhabitants, of course. One of those many displaced fairy tale survivors was at this very moment waiting impatiently for the blue fairy.

Hook had asked to meet Mother Superior down the road from the convent where she resides. After some convincing , she'd agreed. Hook paced back and forth until, finally, he spotted her walking down the sidewalk in his direction.

"Alright, I'm here, please tell me, what was so important that it couldn't be discussed elsewhere?" Mother Superior spoke with a hushed yet notably impatient tone.

Hook was not one of her favorite people. " Thank you for meeting me. I need to ask you for something and I'd rather not do so in the middle of Granny's place."

Hook looked around before starting again. " I need a spell. A potion of sorts…." Before Hook could continue he saw Mother Superior start shaking her head in protest, taking a small step back.

"Wait, please let me explain." Hook implored.

"I'm listening." she said reluctantly.

Taking a deep breath, Hook explained, " Miss Swan and I have been on again and off again I guess you could say. I know in her heart she wants to be with me but I need her to realize it. I need something that will simply let her see what's right here in front of her. Make her see the love I know she has for me so we can move forward in this relationship. I know you can help me with this, please, I'm begging you."

Mother Superior contemplates the request she's just been issued, taking in the look of desperation in the pirate's face.

"You want me to give you a spell to 'realize true love'? I suppose it's possible but are you sure that's what you want? After all, magic is unpredictable even in the best circumstances."

"Please love. Nothing that will harm her, just give her a little push in the right direction?"

If Hook was anything, it was convincing. She conceded to his request, letting him know when and where he could acquire his treasure, then quickly retreated back to her evening routine. Feeling particularly pleased with himself, Hook decided retire to the shore line to work out a plan while he waited for his potion.

 

 

"Any Luck?" Emma asked as she walked in to the massive the library Henry discovered. Henry and Regina were both pouring over books and examining pages, looking for clues. So engrossed in the work that she was surprised when Regina actually acknowledged her entrance. The look on Regina's face told her plainly that luck had not been on their side today.

"I know there's something here that can help us, I just can't seem to find it! Henry and I have looked at countless books, examining seams and stems, every page cover to cover and nothing! It's exhausting…"

Regina sighed heavily and let herself lean into the plush high back chair. She hadn't realized how rigid she'd been sitting at the edge of the seat, leaning over the books. She was tense and her muscles ached, and just then, she felt overwhelmingly tired.

Emma hated seeing Regina so defeated. She had always seen her for exactly who she was, in the good and the bad moments, but she'd always believed she was as strong a woman as there had ever been. To see her so frustrated was heartbreaking. Emma sat in the chair across from Regina and leaned over the table a bit to look her in the eyes.

"You're right Regina, there _is_ something here, and we're going to find it. You've got a happy ending coming, I promise. Besides, who doesn't love a good mystery right?!" Emma said, in her best "pep talk" voice she could, hoping to get Regina to smile just a little.

Regina looked at her across the table and couldn't help but crack a small smile. Emma was looking at her so hopefully, and she was thankful for the help she was giving her. These days, they were rarely at odds with each other, not like it was when she first drove that ridiculous yellow bug into town. She was actually pleased to have Emma around now, and Henry was always happier when he had both his moms around so at least that was something to smile about. If she could just figure out who could help her get off this _villains never get happy endings_ ride that would be amazing.

"Right, Thank you Emma, for helping." she said softly.

The women smiled one more time at each other then settled into their research, along with Henry, to find out if fates could really be changed.

 

Hook walked in to Granny's Diner just as the dinner rush was calming down. He order four meals and drinks to go and sat at the end of the bar to wait. Mother Superior walked into the diner a short time after Hook, smiling and greeting the patrons that glanced up from their dinner conversations. In this small town everyone notices everything. But Granny's was the hub. Everyone at some point or another comes through here, so what better place to bump in to a random acquaintance. She made her way to stand at the counter next to Hook. She ordered from Red and said a polite hello to Hook as she had with everyone. Hook took her hand and, being as dapper a pirate as he could be, bowed down and kissed it.

"A pleasure to see you as always." He said, pulling his hand from hers and placing the small vial in his pocket. As smooth an exchange had never been performed.

He left Granny's with his means to an end, or as he thought, beginning.

 

Emma heard the footsteps coming towards them just before she saw Hook in the doorway. He was balancing a couple bags and four cups in a holder.

"Surprise, I thought you could all use a break for supper."

Emma smiled up at him, "Well, aren't you earning bonus points today! Thanks I'm starving!"

Hook handed out the drinks, and Henry helped hand out food containers. Hook sat back, fiddled with his food and tried making a bit of conversation with Emma. A task that proved difficult as all three of them were back at work discussing their findings thus far while munching on the sandwiches and salads he'd brought. After he finished his own half eaten dinner, he wandered the room halfheartedly, growing impatient for Emma to finish her soda.

Henry noticed that Hook had been there for a while now without lending much help to their cause and said "Um...thanks for the food and all but you don't have to stay if you don't want to." In the most polite way possible.

Before Hook could respond, he was cut off by a thud as Emma's limp body fell out of her chair, crumbling to the floor.

"EMMA!" Regina yelled as she ran to Emma's side.

"Mom! What's happening!?" Henry was beside both his moms in a flash.

Regina rolled Emma on her back to check her breathing and pulse. Calling her name to see if she would respond to her but there was nothing. Emma was out completely. Regina realized, Emma was acting as if she was under a sleeping curse.

"WHAT did you DO to my MOM!!??" Henry hollered at Hook, coming up off the floor to stand face to face with him.

"Not to worry Henry. No harm will come to your mother. She's simply dreaming a little before she wakes. I promise you, she'll be right as rain soon enough."

"What did you give her pirate?" Regina was boiling under her calm demeanor, trying to remain as solid as possible for Henry's sake.

Hook looked between Regina and Henry both staring angrily at him and decided to tell them the truth.

"I gave her a small potion to make her realize her true love. Look, you both we've been seeing each other for some time now. Emma has been reluctant, but, I believe that she wants to be with me, she just needs a little push to realize it herself. So that's what I'm giving her. I would never harm her. I give you my word."

Regina was appalled! She gathered herself, looking down at Emma again, took in a deep breath and picked herself up off the floor. Together with Henry, they picked Emma up and moved her gently to the couch. Regina slowly turned to Hook.

"You'd better be right pirate, because if anything happens to Emma because of you, I'll take off more than just a hand." With no more words exchanged, each took their places to hold vigil over a sleeping Emma.

As time ticked away Regina began to pace impatiently. Henry had his head down on Emma's arm, dozing on and off. And Hook was silently sitting in one of the high back chairs in the corner. Henry was the first to see Emma beginning to stir. She opened her eyes slowly,

"Oh my head..what the...what happened? Henry? What's going on?"

"Mom! I'm so glad you're alright! We were so worried! " Henry hugged her tightly as Regina came to sit alongside him.

"Emma? How do you feel?"

"Yes love, how do you feel?" An inquisitive Hook knelt down beside the couch and took Emma's hand in his.

"Look at me Emma, do you feel any different?"

Emma thought about the questions being asked of her and started putting the events of the evening together in her mind. She pulled her hand away from Hook and looked at him accusingly.

"What's this about Killian? Why are you looking at me like that? Did you spike my drink?!"

They could see the beginnings of anger lining Emma's face.

"You might want to tell her your grand plan pirate. Before she gets her strength back." Regina couldn't keep the smirk from her face at seeing Hook's bitter disappointment. She rested her hand on Emma's shoulder,

"I'm glad you're alright Emma."

"Thanks, Regina. I....I don't know..." Emma trailed off as she looked at Regina.

She lost her train of thought completely. She was looking at Regina for what felt like the very first time and her mind was reeling!

"Oh wow…what did you give me Killian?"

Feeling slightly dizzy, she leaned forward and put her head between her knees. Henry's concern was turning to confusion while he was going over how his mom was acting in his mind.

"Mom?"

"Emma?"

At the sound of Regina's voice, Emma held her breath for a moment. She lifted her head and looked at the woman again. Her gaze softened as she took her all in with her eyes.

Regina didn't know what to do. She almost wanted to look behind her to see who Emma was staring at. She'd seen Emma look at her like that before but it had been so brief, she thought she had imagined it. But here she was, not looking away and not hiding anything in her expression.

"Emma? What's going on?"

Henry had been observing his mom's exchange and finally figured out what was happening.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" Henry whispered and gave all of them a smile from ear to ear.

"Henry, what's going on?" Regina asked even though she had a good idea what the answer would be. She just needed to hear it.

Emma looked at her son "Henry? You understand what's happening here?"

"Sure mom, I had a feeling for a while but figured you guys would figure it out in your own time."

Emma hugged him close and asked "Are you sure you're ok with this kid?"

"Mom, seriously? Yes! It's your happy ending. Go ahead! Tell her!" Henry gave Emma a little nudge in Regina's direction and then turned to face Hook.

"I guess your potion didn't work quite like you thought it would!" 

"Emma, I'm sorry. I truly believed you were meant for me. I'll take my leave if you don't mind. I have no wish to see how this night ends."

And with that, All three of them silently watched Hook leave the library.

Henry turned to Emma, smiling, he gave her another little push toward Regina who was still standing in the same spot, a little shell shocked at the whole thing.

Emma slowly walked up to Regina, never losing eye contact, taking her hand as Regina had once before at the edge of town,

"Regina, I don't know why it's taken me so long to say this to you, and I can't believe it took a potion to make me understand what I was feeling but I do now. I don't want to be just your friend Regina. I love you! I want to be with you, raise our son together, I want to be your happy ending."

Regina's eyes started to tear over, "How is this even possible.."

Regina tried to take it all in but it left her unsteady on her feet.

Emma held her closer, and took the opportunity presented to her to kiss Regina tenderly. She let every emotion she'd been holding back for all these years flow in to the kiss as if it was her last breath.

And as their lips touched and Regina gave her whole self to Emma's touch, a bright glow emerged from their bodies, whipping out across the room and into the walls like the aurora borealis reaches across the sky.

Henry felt the wind wash over him like a curse had been lifted. Henry had never seen either of his moms with such expressions on their faces. He'd seen those looks before, when his grandparents looked at each other, and it thrilled him to think his moms would be sharing that kind of love as well. He would have commented on it but his attention had been drawn to the books on the upper shelves where a strange noise was emanating.  


"Moms, I hate to interrupt but are you seeing this?" Emma and Regina were still in each other's arm but the burst of wind and light had broken their kiss.

The three of them watched as one of the books on the top shelf seemed to seize and shake itself out of its home, sliding off and landing on the floor, sputtering and rustling it's pages. Henry walked quickly over to the book but hesitated to touch it. It came to a sudden stop, resting silently at his feet. Before picking it up, he turned and looked at his parents, with a "here goes nothing" look on his face, he picked up the book. As he took it to the table, Emma and Regina gathered around him. The book began to glow in his hands, he could feel the warmth on his hands but he wasn't frightened.

With his parents looking on, he slowly pulled back the cover to reveal script and illustrations just as beautiful as his original book.

"YES!" he exclaimed, "I'm FINALLY in a story!"

And there it was, their story, buried in the pages of a magical book just like the one that started it all. Every part of their journey from the moment curse began, to when Henry was born, all the way to the page the held a picture of them at this moment, in the library. But the story had no ending, because they hadn't written it yet.

Regina put one arm around her son, and wrapped the other around Emma. 

"Come on, I guess it's time to start the rest of our story." Regina leaned in and kissed Emma one more time before leaving the library. 


End file.
